Nightmares
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: Hiei doesn't want Yukina to know, but what will he do when he is plagued with dreams of her?


Why was this happening to him? He normally did not have dreams, he had memories. But now, he was dreaming about her. Yukina, his sister. All this started only a few days ago:

Dream 1

Yukina was sitting at Genkai's when he arrived there. He was going to do it. He was going to tell her who he really was, despite what his gut was telling him. She was setting the table when he walked in.

"Hello , are you staying for dinner?" She asked innocently. He shook his head no.

"Actually, I need to talk to you... in private," she nodded and followed him out back. The night breeze was calming; the moon was big and full as the sounds of insects played their nightly tune. His back was to her for a minute or two before he turned to face her. His eyes tried to show no emotion at all when he was going to say what he had to say, but some emotions were seen through the facade.

"Is everything alright Hiei?" She asked, she showed so much concern for fire demon, after all he was trying to help her find her brother, and he saved her on a number of occasions, yet despite all that good he showed her, and her alone, she still felt some fear towards him. But her mask of innocence hid that.

Hiei nodded in answer to her question, "It is just hard to tell you this," he said, looking away slightly.

"Is it about my brother?"

Hiei nodded again, "I actual found him... I have known him for a long time in fact and." Why was he stalling? He just wanted to get it over with, "in fact... I... I...he's me...I'm your brother," Hiei finally said it. At long last she knew. Hiei closed his eyes in anticipation of her rejection. But what he did not expect was a slap in the face. He rubbed the check she slapped. He could see small tears in her eyes.

"Your my brother?" Hiei nodded, "That can't be... how... why... you... y-you can't b-be my brother!" She shouted as small tears poured down her face. Hiei looked away in shame, this was why he never told her, Get out," his head shot up, he never expected her to kick him out- hell he didn't even live there, or anywhere for that matter, "Well? Are you going? I said get out! I never want to see you again! In fact, I know how much you hate Kazuma, so I'll be with him for a while! Get lost!" She shouted, she was mad, yet scared at the same time. Hiei couldn't move, he could just barely register her harsh rejection. But it all came together, when she punched him square in the face, forcing Hiei to leave. The last thing he could hear wash her shouting, "I HATE you!"

Before he woke up.

When he awoke, he was drenched in sweat, and appeared to have fallen out of his branch and onto another lower branch, and realized the sun was rising, so set out to start out his day with training.

Dream 2

Hiei was relaxing in his tree. He had finally told Yukina he was her brother, and she welcomed it with open arms. They were a family at long last. But that happiness was short lived.

"Jaganshi!" Called a very low, alto voice from the base of the tree, "I leave you a message from the great Lord of the Damned, Lord Maximus Tiranus," then the person who stood below the tree was gone, and Hiei jumped down. And there, pinned to the tree was a note:

Hiei, Great Swordsman of the Renki Tenenki,

I am Lord Maximus Tiranus. I believe you may recall my brother and father whom you killed during the Raid of the Palace of Hate.

If you don't, fearith not, for that has any matter for today. See, I have in my hold a young Yukina of the glacier ice village.

If you wish for me to not kill her, I demand you come to the ruins of the Palace of Hate.

Sensibly,

Maximus Tiranus

Hiei finished reading the note and ran for the nearest portal to Demon World, and ran to the palace. He had so many thoughts running though his mind; he was surprised he actually made it there without a problem. Either way, he had no time to ponder that. He had to save his sister. Hiei burst through the doors of every room, until he came across the room Yukina was in. but Maximus was there too. He held a makai gun to her head, a wicked smirk across his lips that made Hiei's eye twitch in disgust. Then he watched as he bid 'goodbye' to Yukina, and pulled the trigger, right before his eyes.

Then he woke up.

Again he was sweating, panting, images of the dream flashed before his eyes, and for the first time, he mentally admitted fear, and that was because Maximus was a real demon. He had killed his father and brother in a raid when he lived with the bandits. The reason he spared young Maximus, was because he could not fight, he was too weak to kill and it was not right to kill someone who could barely defend himself. Hiei remembered young Maxumus holding a sword and slicing it in every direction, trying to kill him, and Hiei just laughed at the boy.

Hiei was loosing sleep because of these dreams, he knew dreams would pass in time, until then, he would just have to gut it out. For the next week or so, Hiei still faced the dreams. It was getting to him. They were all he could think of at times, and worst of all he was loosing sleep and it was starting to show. He would not pay attention to conversations with the team, he would not talk, he would not retort when Kuwabara or Yusuke insulted him, or if they did something stupid. He would just stand there, lacking emotion more than ever.

He could not take it, after dreaming about Maximus Tiranus, Diego Venivi, Alfredo Parquez, Tichi Brashali, and the Jonas Brothers... yeah that's weird, I know but geez the JBro's suck so much, dreaming about them would cause anyone to have pain, and I mean people who hate them, that's right kids! The JBro's are right up there with the boogieman and Santa Clause! (Santa because he encourages breaking into people's houses… plus who wants a plus sized man being stuck in your chimney? Imagine how much butter you'd need).

Well after all those dreams, he couldn't take it anymore. As soon as he woke up the next day, he headed over to Genkai's to find Yukina. She was up early, going into town to get things for Genkai. She was walking down the path, basket in hand, when he jumped down in front of her. She smiled at him.

"Hello !" She called as she quickened her pace to get to him, still smiling. But that smile faded when she saw how tired he was, "Are you alright Hiei?" She asked. Hiei's eyes were so red with tiredness it almost looked like the whites of his eyes were as red as his iris', "Hiei? Are you alright?" She asked again when he did not respond.

Hiei nodded, "I'll be fine, after I tell you something of great importance," Hiei paused slightly, he opened his mouth a few times before he said what was needed, "you know your brother?" Yukina nodded, "Well... I- I am your brother, I've known for years... before we even met really," Hiei confessed, and before he knew it, he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist. He noticed, it was Yukina... hugging him and snuggling into his chest.

He could just barely hear her say "brother... I'm so happy you are my brother Hiei, I love you"


End file.
